


fire and gasoline

by amaelamin



Series: neo tumblr prompts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: I loved loved loved your original demons!au Neo. I'd like to request more in that verse please. Hyuk was teasing Hakyeon about sharing Taekwoon earlier but ends up getting the short (or long, hah) end of the stick when they both decide to share Hyuk between them instead. Incubi/Vampire smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> this carries on from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7627555)

“Aw, how disgustingly sweet,” comes a familiar voice as Sanghyuk smoothly slides into the empty space at the bar by Hakyeon’s elbow. He steals Hakyeon’s drink – as usual – and smirks into the glass as Taekwoon and Hakyeon pull apart at the interruption. “I assume this is Taekwoon?”

“And hello to you, too,” Hakyeon drawls, trying to glare but failing. He still firmly takes his scotch back from Sanghyuk and turns away slightly from Taekwoon, the two of them staying wrapped up in each other, heads close and hands possessive. Sanghyuk beams, annoyingly chipper.

He catches it then, the smile sliding off his face as he stares at Taekwoon, giving him a slow once-over.

“Am I crazy, or is he a vampire?” Sanghyuk demands, tone accusing. “You said he was _human_.”

“You’re not crazy,” Hakyeon knocks back the rest of his drink. “Sanghyuk, meet Taekwoon. Who _was_ human, and is now... not. Taekwoon, this is Sanghyuk. He’s a-”

“I can smell what he is,” Taekwoon says softly. Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow, unsure how to take that comment.

“We’ve known each other a long time,” Hakyeon continues, wrapping an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Don’t let his butter-wouldn’t-melt appearance fool you. He’s literally the _worst_.”

“Oh, a compliment,” Sanghyuk smiles charmingly at Hakyeon. “Well, Taekwoon the used-to-be human, I’m very pleased to finally make your acquaintance.”

Sanghyuk apparently decides to play nice, politely holding out a hand for Taekwoon to shake. Once Taekwoon takes his hand, however, Sanghyuk turns on his glamour at full blast, making Taekwoon gasp and drop his hand like he’s been burned. Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

“Oh, interesting. I always wanted to know if it worked on vamps too,” Sanghyuk grins.

“Are you happy with your answer?” Hakyeon asks, deadpan.

“Oh, yes,” Sanghyuk replies, not taking his eyes off Taekwoon as he swallows and looks away, instinctively raising one hand to surreptitiously fan himself in a habit now useless. If he still had a beating heart Sanghyuk could easily imagine the red staining his cheeks.

Hakyeon hides a smile despite himself. _Poor Taekwoon._

“Next round’s on me,” Sanghyuk says, turning his gaze away from Taekwoon to let him recover. He takes out his wallet and a platinum credit card, making both Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s eyes widen. “Taekwoon, what are you having?”

“He let you have his credit card?” Hakyeon asks incredulously, Sanghyuk smugly waving the card in the air in lazy figure eights.

“He has so many,” Sanghyuk shrugs, grinning widely. “And after all I’ve done for him…”

Taekwoon discreetly nudges Hakyeon in query, and Hakyeon quickly mouths ‘human sugar daddy’ at him to Taekwoon’s utter disbelief.

One round turns into two, and then three, and finally Sanghyuk tells the bartender to just bring them the whole whiskey bottle and leave it. Demon tolerance for alcohol is intriguing, especially when it comes to vampires and incubi; for both getting drunk and losing inhibition tends to mean general mayhem, and usually one incubus is bad enough in any situation. Add another, and the bar room of The Albatross is becoming uncomfortably full of thirsty spectators.

Sanghyuk is all but in Hakyeon’s lap, and _god_ but Hakyeon has forgotten what it’s like being near another incubus in heat – it’s fire everywhere Sanghyuk is touching him and fever pitch blood in his veins – and he can only imagine through the haze of alcohol what the two of them combined must be doing to Taekwoon. Sanghyuk is so close that he can feel his breath on his cheek, and Hakyeon shivers; Hakyeon can hardly blame him. The magically amplified sexual high is relentlessly addictive.

He turns to look at Taekwoon, distracted, and finds that Sanghyuk is already watching Taekwoon down the last of his whiskey. Conversation has been harmless so far; Sanghyuk regaling them with stories about his and Hakyeon’s past escapades laced with playful flirting in Taekwoon’s direction, but Hakyeon should have known it wouldn’t last – not with Sanghyuk in the mix.

“What does it feel like when he bites you?” Sanghyuk murmurs, eyes on Taekwoon but lips a shadow away from Hakyeon’s neck.

Hakyeon opens his mouth to gulp down air, the memory of the feeling of Taekwoon moaning softly against his neck and the deep throb of pleasure-pain ripping through him, but Taekwoon reaches out and tugs Sanghyuk none-too-gently to him. His fangs are run out, Hakyeon realises, and his grip on the edge of the bar is white-knuckled.

“I can show you,” Taekwoon tells Sanghyuk, and his voice is hard. With Sanghyuk further away from him Hakyeon finds it easier to think instead of just _feel_ , and for a moment alarm breaks in on him. He cannot tell if Taekwoon is angry or uncomfortable; whether that was a threat or an invitation; and knowing Sanghyuk, he wouldn’t care – Sanghyuk is _smiling._

“Please do,” Sanghyuk breathes, and Hakyeon actually moans out loud at the want in Sanghyuk’s voice.

Sanghyuk very carefully leans in – slow as anything, to give either Hakyeon or Taekwoon time to protest – and presses his nose to Taekwoon’s jugular, inhaling Taekwoon in deeply. Taekwoon stares at Hakyeon over Sanghyuk’s head and Hakyeon can see how rigidly he’s holding himself, how strained his control – Hakyeon is impressed, in that strange way drunkenness compartmentalises all your thoughts. Few others would have been able to resist an incubus so obviously turned on for so long.

Sanghyuk brushes his parted lips warm against Taekwoon’s skin and Taekwoon’s eyelids flutter closed for a moment, on the brink of a growl.

“Take me home with you,” Sanghyuk pleads, and it’s sweet, so honey sweet; Hakyeon marvels at how dangerous Sanghyuk is at the same time he can’t get off his stool fast enough to push the two of them towards the exit. Sanghyuk is fire and gasoline, urging on the explosion.

It seems an eternity until they stumble through the door of Hakyeon’s apartment and start shedding clothes – Sanghyuk grabs Hakyeon and the contact of bare skin on bare skin robs Hakyeon of all coherent thought. Sanghyuk is burning hotter than before, and Hakyeon remembers why they don’t do this – it’s too easy to get caught up in the high while starving to death.

They crash into furniture and blindly fumble their way into Hakyeon’s bedroom – Taekwoon and his bedroom, now – and fall into bed, entire world narrowed down to the pleasure of naked limbs and sex. Hakyeon holds himself away from Sanghyuk and his keyed-up desire for a moment, needing to breathe, and he readily tumbles into Taekwoon’s arms, Taekwoon’s fangs catching for a moment on Sanghyuk’s bottom lip and Taekwoon hissing sharply at the sinful taste of blood on his tongue.

“Bite me,” Sanghyuk gasps out. “Do it, I want to know what it feels like.”

Taekwoon doesn’t need to be told twice; he sinks his fangs into Sanghyuk’s neck, Hakyeon swallowing hard at the way Sanghyuk’s body jolts against Taekwoon holding him steady, the way his cock throbs, the way his fingers dig into Taekwoon’s back.

Taekwoon doesn’t drink too deeply – he surfaces after seconds, sucking in breath after breath and licking his lips for every stray drop of Sanghyuk’s blood. Sanghyuk is almost trembling in his arms.

“He tastes different from you,” Taekwoon tells Hakyeon, still panting slightly. “Darker.”

“That’s no surprise,” Hakyeon murmurs, running a hand through Sanghyuk’s hair. “He’d be Lucifer’s favourite son.”

Hakyeon moves up the bed towards Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk knows what he wants almost before he does – he grips Hakyeon’s hips to steady him and swallows Hakyeon’s cock down easily, eagerly, the electric touch of his tongue and erotic visual of pretty Sanghyuk with his mouth full making Hakyeon tighten his hand in Sanghyuk’s hair past the point of pain. Sanghyuk only moans and goes deeper.

Taekwoon lays down on his side behind Sanghyuk to lap at the wound on Sanghyuk’s neck, traces of blood remaining making his head swim as he presses his achingly hard cock to Sanghyuk’s ass, Sanghyuk obligingly lifting his right leg in clear invitation. There’s _want_ like wildfire assailing Taekwoon everywhere he’s touching Sanghyuk, and Hakyeon’s pleasure from Sanghyuk’s skilled mouth is almost tangible – Taekwoon can hardly think, desire clouding his head and making his fingers clumsy as he scrabbles for the lube in the drawer next to the bed.

Sanghyuk doesn’t make it easy for him to wait, pressing his ass back against Taekwoon’s cock while Taekwoon prepares him, whining around Hakyeon’s dick impatiently. Taekwoon grips Sanghyuk’s leg behind his knee to hold it up and open before pushing in, Sanghyuk moaning louder with every inch he’s given until he’s full to the brim.

They both fuck him, needy shameless moans and whimpers with every thrust of Taekwoon into him making him go deeper on Hakyeon’s cock. He takes it like he’s hungry for it, both Hakyeon’s come in his mouth and Taekwoon’s inside his body, and Taekwoon wonders dazedly if Sanghyuk can read people’s desires as well as Hakyeon can – knowing this is what they both secretly want, to share someone between them and fuck him together so that they can watch each other go to pieces.

Hakyeon is so beautiful like this; so heartbreakingly beautiful.

Hakyeon’s gaze is fixed on Taekwoon’s cock pounding into Sanghyuk, on the easy slide and slickness along his length as Sanghyuk’s body swallows him again and again. He reaches over carefully for the bottle of lube lying in the bedsheets and uncaps it, pouring it over Sanghyuk’s neglected cock, weeping untouched, and at Taekwoon’s first firm stroke with his hand made maddening by the slippery glide of the lube Sanghyuk bites off a strangled scream.

Taekwoon doesn’t jerk Sanghyuk off quickly – he goes slow, torturously so, until Sanghyuk is squirming and whining in desperation, becoming distracted and sloppy on Hakyeon’s cock.

“You fucker,” he breaks off long enough to gasp, incensed. “You absolute-”

Hakyeon pushes him forward again by the grip he has in Sanghyuk’s hair, effectively shutting him up, Taekwoon grinning openly where Sanghyuk can’t see but Hakyeon can. He takes pity on Sanghyuk anyway, speeding up, Sanghyuk’s groan of approval muffled but nevertheless appreciative.

Sanghyuk’s moans fill Taekwoon’s head, the rising intensity and urgency of them going straight to his cock. It’s messy when he comes, his semen mingling with the lube in Taekwoon’s hand as he continues to stroke Sanghyuk until he’s trembling through the aftershocks and clenching hard around Taekwoon. Taekwoon comes much earlier than he wants to, helplessly, mindlessly, burying himself deep inside Sanghyuk as pulse after pulse hits. He’s still panting, vision only just beginning to clear, when Hakyeon pushes him out of the way and rolls Sanghyuk onto his back, hardly giving Sanghyuk a second between Taekwoon sliding out of him and Hakyeon slamming into him.

Both of them cry out, and through the lifting haze Taekwoon can only wonder what it must feel like for them, like light bouncing off two twin mirrors. Hakyeon doesn’t bother to be gentle or slow – Sanghyuk wraps his legs around Hakyeon and holds on as Hakyeon fucks him hard into the mattress, the sounds spilling from Sanghyuk’s mouth both wild and wondering. This is a side of Hakyeon Taekwoon has never seen, and he’s transfixed; unrestrained and raw where Hakyeon has only ever been in total control with him. It takes no time at all for Hakyeon to come, ragged moan torn out of him as he empties himself into Sanghyuk; high colour in both their cheeks and breathless.

Hakyeon collapses onto the mattress and weakly pushes himself away from Sanghyuk, needing the distance to calm down. Sanghyuk obligingly rolls away further until he’s pressed into Taekwoon’s side, and unbelievably, Taekwoon’s blood slowly begins to stir once more.

Taekwoon heaves himself up with a groan and scoots tiredly to the foot of the bed, Sanghyuk smirking to himself.

“I’m hungry,” Sanghyuk says after a short while. “Is it too late to go fishing?”

Taekwoon stares incredulously. “Already? _Again?_ ”

“You do realise what we just did is the equivalent of junk food for an incubus,” Sanghyuk says reasonably. “Nutritionally empty. Fun, but empty. Like you drinking my blood.”

“Of course,” Taekwoon says, shaking his head. “Hakyeon, where did this kid _come_ from?”

“The depths of hell itself, probably,” Hakyeon smiles affectionately. “Probably kicked out, too.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Sanghyuk beams. “And now, I must leave you. Hakyeon, call me a cab. Actually, I might as well go home. Daddy’s waiting.”

“Amazing,” they hear Taekwoon mutter to himself as Hakyeon follows Sanghyuk out to the living room in search of his clothes after a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up, Hakyeon dialing for a taxi on his phone.

“You better watch out, I think your vampire likes me,” Sanghyuk winks once fully dressed and slipping on his shoes.

“I live in fear,” Hakyeon tells him calmly. “Go on, get lost. Your taxi’ll be here in three.”

“Byeeee,” Sanghyuk grabs Hakyeon’s hand and squeezes it before leaving, the tiny frission left behind that runs through Hakyeon’s fingers feeling like small electric currents.

Hakyeon fondly watches him go, and then turns to go back to his blissed-out vampire already asleep in their bed.


End file.
